Conventional positioning systems, such as GPS receivers, are increasingly being integrated into battery operated user equipment (i.e., personal digital assistants and cellular telephones). The positioning systems calculate the locations of the user equipment based on signals received from the GPS satellites. The locations are used to provide applications and services for the benefit of the users. Owing to power consumption constraints in battery operated equipment, conventional positioning systems are normally only enabled on demand from the users.